calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie Hunter
: Callie Hunter (Born Calena Nicole Seacrest) is a recording artist signed to Sync Music and formally to SMI / Broadway Records (now Brodway Music Group), Allard Productions, and Plastic Towers Publishing and the founder of the defunct BMG subsidiary Pop! Culture Records. Daughter of Rune Sky and Victoria Seacrest and born in Isla Paradiso, Hunter was raised in Sunset Valley with adoptive parents Roy Solis and Megan Solis (nee Hunter). She lives in Starlight Shores with her cat Oreo. She is of unknown ethnicity due to her adoption. March 2016 she mentioned she was vegan. Early Years : Callie Hunter began with music by playing guitar for fun. She took lessons at age 15 and soon formed a band with two friends. With her band she played cover songs locally at small venues and at a local cafe. Eventually she wanted to write her own material. In 2008, At age 18, Callie was approached by Lukas Allard after being impressed with her writing style. She soon signed to his production label and worked with artist for 'album cuts' and writing songs. This inspired her, and in 2010 she began the side project that would become her independently released album,'' Callie. After the failure of the album (only selling 50 copies locally) she worked on a demo CD with Allard that would eventually get her signed to Starlight Shores Records. Personal Life Callie was adopted from an Isla Paradiso adoption agency. She went to a family in Sunset Valley to parents Roy Solis and Megan Solis and sibling Kylie Solis. Her adoptive father was formally a Broadway actor/singer and taught her and her adoptive sister how to sing and play piano from an early age. At age 18 she had moved to Hidden Springs and out of the small town of Sunset Valley. She was signed with Lukas Allard as a back vocalist/guitarist/Songwriter by age 18. She soon went solo in hopes of making a name for herself. Soon after she was signed with Starlight Records, she began to date model Kent Whitlock. The pair soon broke up. Callie Hunter and Marcus Winters began dating in 2012 after a long friendship. They were married on October 31st, 2012 after just two months of dating. In July 2014, Callie Hunter discovered she was pregnant while on her tour but unfortunately suffered a miscarriage the day before the tour's final show in New Zealand which caused the cancellation of the show and the end of the tour. At the time Callie and her team claimed she suffered from a fall which ended her up in the hospital. The information of her miscarriage leaked October 2015. In July 2016 Hunter underwent a "spiritual journey" as she recorded her sixth major label studio album. After estranged husband Marcus Winters announced his engagement to model Amber Audrey on August 31st, 2016, Hunter revealed that she and rapper Nathan Alvarez were dating. On October 7th, 2016 Hunter and Winter's divorced had been officially filed. Due to California's 6-month waiting period, Hunter and Winters' divorce will be finalized on April 7th, 2017. Winter prompted controversy after announcing that his and Audrey's wedding date is April 8th, 2017. He was criticized for purposefully trying to cause emotional trauma to Hunter by this. A court date settling the couple's assets will take place by the end of 2016. In December 2016, Jeff Jones incorrectly confirmed that Hunter and Nathan Alvarez has ended their relationship in October. On December 13th, Hunter tweeted that she and Alvarez were still together. Starlight Records, Pandora Callie Hunter signed with Starlight Records for a record deal and quickly began to work. While going solo she wrote 7 non-released songs for a self produced album. The record label reviewed the songs and decided to pick the song "Dynamite" to produce as her EP. While signed with Starlight Records, Callie would do shows doing covers of otehr artist songs and also had a tour where she did covers and performed the songs that were not picked to be produced which turned to be a failure. After a long exchange of thoughts, Callie agreed to create a label-guided record. The label announced the hiring of a new artist and they soon got to work with Callie. Callie only co-wrote 3 songs of 13 on the un released album "Pandora" which were "Angel", "Sandstorm", and "After All This". Most songs were written by others and Callie was angered and tense broke out once the album track list and cover art was released. Soon the lead single "Sandstorm" was about to be released and the record label was at a stalemate with the artist. In the end she was dropped and the album scraped (however the singles "Sandstorm" and "Pandora" were leaked with an unidentified artist singing vocals). Broadway Records : Callie was offered a job at Bridgeport's Broadway Records after they heard about her being dropped. She quickly accepted and hired her first manager, Gregh Lockheart. After a quick meeting with executives and a listening of 3 songs Callie wrote when solo, she was signed and imidently was assigned a writting/recording team. After a short time, Callie colaborated with Lukas Allard and Cinna Cesa to make 12 songs for an album and they were recorded and submitted. However, after some time, Callie began writting more and more songs she wanted on the record. With Lukas's help, Callie recorded 7 additional songs. A meeting with the CEO of Broadway Records set a track list for her debut album, "''Cloud 9". a promotional single was released Janurary 4th, 2013 titled "Dream". Since then Ask Me Another Day (Feat. Ais Williams) charted at #1 and Diamond has charted at #1 on Sims Billboard's "Uncharted 40". "Daydreaming" Album Before Release/Production Callie has put on her twitter and on her facebook that she has been writing many songs for a possible follow up album. She has been drawing inspiration from many contemporary artist. During production of her debut album Broadway Records merged with SMI which affected certain censorship. Now with the SMI taking much of the control Callie has been making multipul variations of songs to keep a strong idea in mind with the record label. Official song writing, with a song writing team, began on April 20th 2013. She wrote a song with Lukas Allard and Tilee Vann which she said failed and "showed there is always a rocky start". She then gathered Allard, Vann, Cinna Cese, Teddy Latas, and her sister, Kylie Solis (a.k.a. Kanary) to write the album. She has said that she, Allard, Vann and Latas have finished a song after the first week. She announced it was Gospel and that she "might aim for a more grounded and rooted album" and released a picture considering this. On June 26th she announced via twitter she had finished writing the last songs and a track list is to be expected as she records. Later then, on June 28th she had been asked to collaborate on a song and on June 29th, announced the song was produced by Matt Cosmo, however the song "Confessions of a Pop Princess" was replaced with "I Love" as the featuring single. and was released on July 25, 2013. Lead Single, Chart Success Following the release of the lead single "Baby I" which went to #7 on the Hot 100, the parent album Daydreaming debut and peaked at #3 on the album chart. To follow this success the single "Pink Champagne" was released and peaked in the top 20. Voice Callie Hunter is a contralto lyrical soprano and uses vocal techniques such as melisma, whistle notes, and vocal growls. Her range is 4 Octaves, 2 notes, and one semitone from the low note Bb2 to the high note of D7. Though afraid of suffering vocal damage, she refrains from using whistle notes often and generally stays within her mid-register. Positives: Her voice is clear and bright in her mid-range and extends vocal strength from her mid-range to her head voice seamlessly. Her low notes are generally dark and husky and her whistle notes are strong and clear. Her belting ability was formally weak but has grown with her confidence over time. Negatives: Her voice is generally faced with criticism for being generic or lacking emotion in her mid range and that her low notes lack resonance. As her voice gets higher while belting, it thins out and becomes raspy. Recommended Songs: "We Belong Together" "Bombastic" "Renegade Vixen" and "Call For You" Discography Studio Albums *''Daydreaming'' (2013) *''Happy Birthday'' (2014) *The Art of Letting Go''The Art of Letting Go'''' (2014) *The Essence Of Me (2015) *Head In The Clouds'' (2016) *''TBA'' (2017) Holiday Albums * Winter Wonderland (2015) Mixtape Albums * Callie (2011) * Cloud 9 (2012) * This Is What Love Is Like (2016) EPs (Extended Plays) *Baby, It's Cold Outside - EP (2013) * Fighter (2015) Singles (order of release) *Ask Me Another Day (ft Ais Williams) (2013) *Baby I (2013) *Daydreaming (Promotional) (2013) *Pink Champagne (2013) *Right There (ft Callie Hunter) (2014) *Up Out My Face (ft. Callie Hunter) (2014) *Teenage Dream (2014) *Lovin' It (2014) *Problem (ft. Callie Hunter, Iris Kingsley) (2014) *Happy Birthday (2014) *I Want It All (2014) *American Girl (Promotional) (2014) *Black Widow (ft. Callie Hunter) (2014) * Thirsty (2014) * Tell Me Another Lie (with Jeff Jones) (2014) * Beautiful (2014) * Classy Lady (2014) * Christmas Kisses (Holiday) (2014) * My All (2015) * Empire (ft. Callie Hunter) (2015) * Heartbreaker (2015) * Obsessed (2015) * Bombastic (2015) * Call For You (2015) * We Belong Together (2015) * I Am Free (Promotional) (2015) * Shake It Off (2015) * Strong (ft. Callie Hunter) (2015) * Moulin Rouge (2015) * Ridiculous (2016) * Be My Baby (2016) * Focus On Me (2016) * Make Me Love You (2016) * Supernatural (with clvnn) (2016) * On My Mind (2016) * Adore (ft. clvnn) (2016) * Bad Decisions (2016) * En Vogue (2016) * Me & The Rhythm (2017) Magazine Cover Story *Americana Magazine (July 2014) * TS34 Magazine (April 2015) * Sims Billboard Magazine (March 2016) TV Talk Show Appearances * STV Tonight (March 18, 2016) (Musical Guest) Headlining Live Shows * Hello, Callie! Tour (2013) * Teenage Birthday Tour (2014) * I Am Free Tour (2015) * Prizm World Tour (2016) * The Focus On Me Live Show (2016) Filmography * The Freezer Bunny Movie (2013) * The Mystery Team: The Movie (2016) Minor Awards and Honors * For the first annual SCN (Sims Cable Network) December Awards, Callie Hunter was nominated by the donation based show for "Best Breakout Artist." On December 21st, 2013, she won the title after raising a total of $5,326, which was a close $291 above Ely Gold who's hit single topped the charts for 2 weeks. Later that night she performed her song "I Heart The 50s" live as her first televised event. * The following year she was nominated for "Best Female Artist" and her song Teenage Dream was nominated for "Best Song". She lost "Best Female Artist" but won "Best Song" * September 26th, 2015 the song "My All" was lost the Pop Music Award for "Best Ballad" before Callie preformed that night. Later in the evening she her song "Heartbreaker" won "Best Song" and "Song of the Summer" * December 12th, 2015 The December Awards were held with Callie Hunter being honored as the main sponsor of the unique award show and their main means on promotion, though this led many to question if the show was fixed in her favor for this particular show. However critics were silenced after The Essence Of Me lost "Best R&B Album" to Ely Gold's debut album "At Last" though Hunter did win both Best Song and Best Vocal Performance for "We Belong Together" later that night. * On January 2nd, 2016, Callie Hunter was announced as one of the performers for the 2016 Sims Choice Awards, an awards show for movies, music, and television. She also earned her first nominations from the show, Favorite Song for "We Belong Together" and Favorite Female Artist. She debuted her new single "Ridiculous" as the song is released the day of the show, Jan. 29th. * June 19th, 2016 the nominees for the annual Sims Billboard Awards were announced. The show took place on July 15th, 2016 honoring the songs and albums released throughout the first half of 2016. Hunter was meant to perform but was unable to due to scheduling conflicts and did not attend. Callie Hunter was nominated 13 times in 11 categories and won 5 awards including the following: ** Best Hot 100 Song - for "Ridiculous" featuring Raquel Divar Won ** Best Album 200 Set (Album/EP) - for Head In The Clouds ** Best Pop Radio Hit - for "Ridiculous" featuring Raquel Divar ** Best Rhythmic Radio Hit - for "Focus On Me" featuring Roy Ross ** Best Adult Pop Hit - for "Renegade Vixen" ** Biggest International Song - for "Ridiculous" featuring Raquel Divar ** Top Streaming Song - for "Focus On Me" featuring Roy Ross Won ** Top Streaming Album - for Head In The Clouds Won ** Hot 100 Artist Won ** Album 200 Artist ** Hottest Collaboration *** "Ridiculous" featuring Raquel Divar *** "Focus On Me" featuring Roy Ross *** "Moulin Rouge" featuring Ely Gold, Ororo Ramiki, Callie Hunter, Jamiss Won * After winning four December Awards over the course of her career, Hunter was nominated for multiple for the 2016 show and was announced to be the main sponsor for the second year in a row. Hunter was nominated for Best Female Artist, the Head In The Clouds album was nominated for Best Album, her song "Ridiculous" was nominated for Best Song and along with "Focus On Me," Best Collaboration. For the first time Hunter was also nominated for Best Live Show for her PRIZM World Tour. ** At the 2016 December Awards, where a total of $2.3 million dollars were raised, Hunter raised $346,000. Head In The Clouds won Best Album while Hunter won Best Female Artist, both for the first time. SIMMY Awards and Nominations Callie Hunter has been nominated for a total 30 Recording Academy Awards as of the 2017 nomination season, making her one of the highest nominated artists in the last decade. Her first nomination was for the 2014 ceremony when her debut major label release was nominated for "Best Pop Vocal Album" but lost to Mariah Jahah's "Rivers" album. After the nominees for the 2015 ceremony were announced, Hunter became tied with Cassidya-Rose Williams as the female artist with the most nominations at once with being nominated for 8 awards in 7 categories. The two artist were behind Eric Pressley with a total of 9 awards at once from the 2003 ceremony. When the un-televised award nominees were announced, Callie Hunter became the most nominated artist in SIMMY history with 11 nominations. January 2016, The SIMMY Awards Committee announced the nominations for the 2016 show with Callie Hunter earning 9 nominations for a variety of categories. Hunter led the nominations with Ely Gold and Ororo Ramiki (both who were nominated in all major categories). After the 2016 ceremony Hunter had won an additional two with a total of 7 Simmy Awards with an additional honorable Simmy Award for co-writing the 2016 Song Of The Year winner "Didn't We Try Hard Enough" by Ely Gold. After the 2017 nominations were announced Callie Hunter tied with R&B artist Riah with the most nominations at 9 each. Cassidya-Rose Williams was behind them with 8 making it the first time the top three artist were female. It was also announced that Callie Hunter would open the 2017 show with Riah performing mid-show and Cassidya-Rose Williams closing the show. SIMMY Nominations/Wins 2014 Ceremony * Best Pop Vocal Album - "Daydreaming" Lost 2015 Ceremony * Album of the Year - Happy Birthday Lost * Song of the Year - Writer's credits on "Black Widow" Won * Record of the Year - "Teenage Dream" Won * Female Artist of the Year Lost * Best Pop Vocal Album - The Art of Letting Go Lost * Best Pop Collaboration: ** "Problem" Won ** "Black Widow" Lost ** "Tell Me Another Lie" Lost * Songwriter of the Year - For "#Beautiful" Lost * Best Remix, Non-Classical - "Thirsty (Remix)" Won * Best Mix, Male/Female Vocal Collaboration - For "#Beautiful" Won 2016 Ceremony * Song Of The Year - "We Belong Together" Lost * Record Of The Year - "We Belong Together" Won * Female Artist Of The Year Lost * Best R&B/Hip-Hop Album - The Essence Of Me ''Lost * '''Best R&B/Hip-Hop Song - "Empire (ft. Callie Hunter)" Won' * Best Collaboration ** "Empire (ft. Callie Hunter)" Lost ** "Heartbreaker (ft. Jeff Jones)" Lost * Best Dance Recording - "Hold It Against Me" Lost * Best Mix/Mixing - "The Art of Letting Go" Lost 2017 Ceremony * Album Of The Year - Head In The Clouds * Song Of The Year - "Ridiculous" * Record Of The Year - "Focus On Me" * Best Female Artist * Best Pop Vocal Album - Head In The Clouds * Best Collaboration: ** "Focus On Me" featuring Roy Ross ** "Moulin Rouge" featuring Ororo Ramiki, Ely Gold, Jamiss, Callie Hunter * Best Remix - "Focus On Me (Remix)" Philanthropy In 2016, Callie Hunter endorsed Carley Massey for National Leader. Massey would later invite Hunter to advocate for her charity organization World Untied throughout 2017 with Hunter donating $25,000 to the company over the holiday season to use for poverty stricken families. Endorsements In January 2017, Myshuno Apparel announced that Callie Hunter would endorse their brand for 2017. At the same time Myshunoe Apparel will help promote Hunter's sixth studio album by playing her songs on their in-store radio and using them in ads. The first song to debut on the store's radio playlist is "It's Alright" External Links *Twitter: www.twitter.com/TheCallieHunter *Facebook: www.facebook.com/callie.hunter.75 *Tumblr: calliehunter.tumblr.com *Musicshake: eng.musicshake.com/user/CallieHunter